


Liian aikaista

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angstia, Azkaban, Crazy, Gen, Hulluus, M/M, Nuuhku, Snuffles - Freeform, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betat: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja">Sisilja</a> & Voldemort</p><p>A/N: Tämä on kirjoitettu Lyrics Wheel -haasteeseen (kts. A/N2). Lyriikat olivat erittäin vaikeat. Ei niinkään sisällön vuoksi vaan siksi, etten voi sietää Pate Mustajärveä x) noh, kiersin tämän keskittymällä sanojen tarinaan ja jättämällä biisin kuuntelematta. Kaikesta nillittämisestä huolimatta valtava kiitos Finin FractaAnimalle lyriikoista, ajatusta näissä on paljon <3</p><p>Tää on melkoisen ajatusvirtaa, mutta sellaista kai sen pitää ollakin! Kiitokset betoille <3</p><p>Mahdollinen paritus on lukijan silmässä, siksi sekä Gen että M/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liian aikaista

**Author's Note:**

> **Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!**

Azkabanin kivien kalseus hiipii luihin asti. Sirius kääriytyy rääsyihinsä hakien niistä lämpöä, jota ei ole olemassa. Ankeuttajat lipuvat sellin ohi hengitys käristen, niellen sieluja, jotka värjöttelevät onkaloidensa uumenissa pidellen kiinni viimeisistä rippeistään minuutta.

Sirius näkee unta ollessaan valveilla. Hän uneksii mennyttä ja tulevaa, eikä tiedä missä on, vaikka tunteekin hyisen vedon kaltereiden läpi. Hän tietää milloin nyt on nyt, mutta epäröi, koska se saattoi olla eilenkin. Tai ehkä se on vasta tulossa. Sellin kulmaan materialisoituvan hahmon hän kuitenkin tunnistaa epäilyksettä.

"James..."

Siriuksen ääni on kahisevaa paperia. Se pöllähtää kuivana pihauksena hänen haljenneille huulilleen ja huurtuu lasittuneiden silmien eteen. Hän ojentaa kuihtuneen kätensä, sillä hän ei ole enää yksin. Hän rutistaa varjoisaa kangasta sormiinsa, jotka koukistuvat vain vaivoin.

James ei sano mitään, vain katsoo tuomitsematta, kallistaa hieman päätään. Viitan liepeet heiluvat tuulessa, eikä Siriuksen ote enää pidä. James astuu lähemmäs kuin tarjoten itseään tukipilariksi, jälleen, mutta Siriuksen voimat ovat lopussa. Hän ei halua enää yrittää. Hän ei halua toivoa. Mutta ei hän halua luopuakaan.

"Haluan... haluaisin tulla jo", Sirius kuiskaa, mutta ei tartu enää viittaan. Hän työntää sormensa kainaloihinsa kuin estääkseen niitä tekemästä mitään luvatonta. Hän sulkee silmänsä, mutta näkee silti Jamesin tämän silmälasinsangat auringonvalossa kiiluen. Sitten kuolleena, sieluton katse Siriukseen porautuen.

"Ei!" Sirius kähähtää ja räväyttää silmänsä auki.

James astuu jälleen askeleen, seisoo nyt miltei Siriuksessa kiinni. Viitan helma hipoo partaista poskea, ja Sirius kääntää päänsä. Hän on väsynyt taistelemaan, väsynyt elämään. Väsynyt ja kylmissään ja peloissaan ja loppuun kulutettu, mutta silti hän ei ojenna kättään.

"Ei vielä, James."

Jamesin leuka kohoaa, ja Sirius purskahtaa vaakkuvaan nauruun. Hän kähisee ilmoille ilonsa ja surunsa ja riemuitsee, koska huomenna ei ehkä enää kykene siihen. Nauru kaikuu kovasta kivestä, vetää puoleensa ankeuttajia, ja ne kuhisevat sellin ulkopuolella. Sirius tietää sen, tuntee ilon humahtavan kaltereiden lävitse odottaviin suihin, mutta nauraa silti — jos James loukkaantuu kummituksenakin, jotain on maailmassa vielä oikein.

Voldemortin omin käsin murhaama James on väärin. Perheensä puolesta pelkäävä James, jonka henki riistettiin juuri, kun sen olisi pitänyt kukistaa pimeys. Eikä nyt James nouse enää koskaan. Ei hymyile milloinkaan.

Ajatus tappaa naurun nopeammin kuin ankeuttaja. Jos Siriuksella olisi vielä kyyneleitä, hän vuodattaisi ne ystävänsä muistolle. Hän rakentaisi monumentin ja kohottaisi sen nähtäväksi. Hän julistaisi maailmalle, kuinka väärin James Potterin kuolema oli, ja hänen hautaamisensa myös. Mutta hän ei ole vielä kuollut eikä makaa madonruokana. Ei vielä.

"Kohta... aivan kohta."

Ankeuttajat kahisevat liikkeelle, ja James perääntyy nurkkaan. Sirius ei yritä estellä. Hän sulkee silmänsä, vaikka valo kuultaa silmäluomien läpi. Hän ammentaa voimaa syvältä sisimmästään, kenties Jamesin pistävästä katseesta, ja sulaa koiran hahmoon. Hän on luuta ja nahkaa, yhtä vähän kuin miehenäkin, eikä hän enää näe Jamesia. Ei Sarvihaaraa. Kuutamoa.

Mutta Matohännän hän aikoo vielä nähdä.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Pate Mustajärvi — Jukeboxin luona**  
>   
> 
> Jukeboxin luona, välähdyksen nään  
> hän on siinä, hän on aave  
> savu hehkuu ympärillään  
> mehän oltiin tovereita  
> turha muistuttaa  
> ja me tehtiin, mitä tehtiin  
> ei tehtyä tyhjäksi saa  
> Ote otteestaan, mun irtos aikoinaan  
> ja mä näin hän alkoi pois päin luisumaan
> 
>  
> 
> Jospa antaisit hetkisen aikaa  
> antaisit unohtaa  
> mä veikkaan, et kuitenkin kerran  
> kimpassa kummitellaan
> 
>  
> 
> Anna hoidan tän elämän ensin  
> päivän kerrallaan  
> mä veikkaan, et kuitenkin kerran  
> kimpassa kummitellaan
> 
>  
> 
> Jukeboxin luona, hän trimmaa hymyään  
> hän on haamu, hän on henki  
> ja tietoinen niin tyylistään  
> hän mukaansa minua tahtoi  
> tuo ystävä malttamaton  
> eikä kuuntele puheita siitä  
> et vielä liian aikaista on  
> Ote otteestaan, mun irtos aikoinaan  
> ja mä näin hän alkoi pois päin luisumaan
> 
>  
> 
> Anna hoidan tän elämän ensin  
> päivän kerrallaan  
> mä veikkaan, et kuitenkin kerran  
> kimpassa kummitellaan
> 
>  
> 
> Ote otteestaan, mun irtos aikoinaan  
> ja mä näin hän alkoi pois päin luisumaan
> 
>  
> 
> Anna hoidan tän elämän ensin  
> päivän kerrallaan  
> mä veikkaan, et kuitenkin kerran  
> kimpassa kummitellaan


End file.
